


Beauty in Silence

by BlackPencilKitten



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Selectively Mute Goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPencilKitten/pseuds/BlackPencilKitten
Summary: Sometimes the prettiest moments are those spent in relative silence, just relaxing with your friends, everyone doing their own thing.





	Beauty in Silence

**Author's Note:**

> In response to all my recent angst, have some happier things.  
> Again, /some/. Apparently I can't not write a bit of angst in everything after the Polyamory on Ice, I'll work on that.  
> Learning to write with a silent character is honestly fun.

Goro grumbled in his sleep, eyes slowly opening only to be blinded by a bright light. Letting out a silent hiss, he threw his arm over his eyes before sitting up, rubbing them a few times.

"Oh, sorry Akechi! Didn't mean to wake you."

Mishima sat farther down on his bed, looking over at him from his laptop. He quickly adjusted the brightness of his screen before turning back to his work, deleting trolls on the Phan-Site. Yusuke was at a table at the foot of his bed, mindlessly tapping his pencil against his sketchbook.

After blinking a few times to adjust to the little light in his room, Goro shifted from his spot on the bed, moving behind Mishima and wrapping his arms around his waist, head atop his. Mishima tensed up for a moment before relaxing again, smiling softly as he scrolled through the site. Yusuke gazed around the room before groaning, resting his head on his hands.

"My mind appears to be devoid of any and all ideas." He said, flipping through his sketchbook to look at past drawings. All of them had been sketches of scenery, but there wasn't anything scenic about Goro's plain room. Everything was a dull grey, cobwebs invading the corners of the ceiling. Piles upon piles of old detective work had been shoved to the floor when clearing the table, the only interesting thing about them being the handwriting at the bottom of each page. Hasty, but with a sense of elegance. Outside of that, though, there was nothing interesting about Goro's room. No TV, no mini-fridge, he had less necessities of life than Yusuke himself had!

"Have you tried drawing something you _actually_ want to draw?" Mishima asked, not looking up from his laptop.

"If I draw it, then I like it. Isn't it obvious?" Yusuke said, twirling the pencil between his fingers.

"Not really, you look braindead each time I see you drawing." After that comment, Yusuke's eyes narrowed.

"Drawing requires skill and concentration-"

"The point of anything is to have _fun_ , why do you think I run the Phantom Aficionado Site?"

"You have nothing better to do and the online world helps you escape from reality and also talk to people without it being face-to-face interaction. You're like Futaba in that way, and also more. Futaba's introvertness is from self-isolation and her depression, yours is from Kamoshida's abuse."

Mishima tensed up a lot after that, Goro holding him close to comfort him. Yusuke blinked in astonishment at his own words, before focusing back on his sketchbook.

"That is...still a sore subject?"

Nodding once, Mishima hid his face in his laptop again, distracting himself so the tears wouldn't fall.

Goro let out a huff, rolling his eyes before letting go of Mishima and flicking his head with his fingers.

"OW! What is it?" He said, dropping his voice to a whisper and looking at him.

Goro pointed from him to Yusuke multiple times, raising his eyebrows. Mishima sighed.

"It's not that big of a deal-"

His eyebrows raised even more and Mishima groaned, muttering a 'fine' before turning back to Yusuke.

"I apologize for commenting on your looks when drawing." He stared at him before nodding, then looked at Goro, who was pointing at Mishima furiously. Yusuke tilted his head in confusion, and Goro made hand gestures between them. His eyes narrowed in confusion next, and Goro's hands twitched before facepalming and mouthing "Apologize back!"

"Oh-my sincere apologies as well, Mishima, for bringing up a touche subject." Mishima glared at him.

"Is that not what it is?"

"SENSITIVE!" Goro mouthed, spelling it out in sign language as well. "SENSITIVE!"

"Sensitive, my apologies again for using the wrong set of words."

Mishima finally relaxed, returning to his work on the website. Goro let out a relieved sigh, before resuming his position of holding Mishima by the waist with his head atop his. A few minutes of silence passed between them, Yusuke leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling in an attempt to think of something to draw. His gaze went to Mishima and Akechi, lingering for a few seconds before he tilted his head, making a finger frame around them.

_The point of doing anything is to have fun. Have you tried drawing something you actually want to draw?_

It hit him like a gem falling from the ceiling, an epiphany. His inspiration had been there from the start and he hadn't noticed.

"Mishima, Akechi, is it alright if I draw you?"

Both of them looked at him, Mishima blushing slightly before they simultaneously nodded, Goro smiling at him.

Yusuke quickly went to work, turning his seat to face them and grabbing his sketchbook. With Mishima typing and Goro just resting with him in his arms, there was no difficulty in drawing them, since they were fairly still targets. Excluding Goro's face.

"Akechi, please stop making faces, you're distracting me."

"Stop wiggling your eyebrows."

"Don't stick your tongue out at me, these so-called 'bleps' are more annoying than 'cute'."

"GORO!"

Mishima had to backhand him to make him stop, apologizing immediately afterwards as Goro rubbed his cheek, who only chuckled before closing his eyes, letting Yusuke resume his drawing in peace. The minutes went by and after an hour of drawing, Yusuke smiled, erasing one last line before turning his sketchbook around to show his boyfriends.

"It looks great, Yusuke!"

Goro made an OK hand sign, the corners of his mouth upturned in a smile. Or was that a smirk?

"Is it not good?" Yusuke asked, before Goro rolled his eyes and made a thumbs up instead, which Yusuke could understand better.

"I'm glad you two like it. You were right Mishima, I should start drawing what I actually like."

"Which is?"

"You guys."

Goro couldn't help but snort as Mishima burst into giggles.

"What is it?"

"That was corny as hell." Mishima explained, hiding a smile behind his hand.

"I believe I did not talk about food, though." Yusuke said, which only had Goro rolling his eyes again.

"It's just an expression."

"Ah." Yusuke shrugged before placing his sketchbook on the table, grabbing his paints from his bag and setting on the table to begin painting the drawing. Mishima resumed his work on deleting trolls and making note of any requests with names, and Goro closed his eyes, smiling. No one spoke for a long time, but he didn't mind.

Sometimes, silence could be beautiful, when it was allowed, of course.


End file.
